LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 P15/Transcript
(The heroes are seen looking down at the hologram of Holden) Holden: How's everyone doing today? Alex: Holden.... Omega: You bastard. Holden: Surprised to see me huh? I guess you saw all the fun we had while you were all gone. Mina: YOU!! IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT!? WHERE ARE THE BABIES!? Holden: Babies? I'm afraid I took no babies. Mina: *Growls loudly* Omega: Where are the Targhul infants Holden? Where did you do with them? Holden: Ah the infants. I was honestly surprised to see them all when we arrived. I was expecting only to take 5, but now we got much more. Erin: YOU BASTARD!! YOU TELL ME WHERE ROSE IS NOW!! Holden: So that's what you call her huh? Rose....Not a fitting name for such a disgusting monster. Erin: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Alex: Erin, calm down. Erin: *Growls clenching her fists* Alex: What do you want Holden? You left us this device to talk to us, so tell us. Holden: I'm glad you asked that kid. I'm actually taking this as my final move against Targhuls. And the city. (Holden pulls out a small remote) Denki: The heck is that? Holden: This. Is a detonator. Connected to the nuke that's planted in the heart of the city, ready to blow. Izuku: !!! What??? Momo: Did you say a "Nuke"?! Holden: That's right. With enough force to wipe THE ENTIRE CITY and everything 50 miles from it. Zulu: ARE YOU INSANE?!?! Holden: Not at all monster. This is the only option we have left considering the infestation going on here. Alex: You're the monster here asshole! Holden: The only ones you have to blame, "Heroes", are yourselves. You allow this infestation to continue. And with these "infants" the virus would have spread even more. But now, with this, the Targhuls will finally end! Bakugo: When we find you, we're gonna rip you apart! Holden: No. I don't think you will. (Suddenly, Emily, still handcuff and now gagged is suddenly pushed next to Holden) Jessica: *Gasp* Emily!? Holden: That's riiiiiight! Her and her little parasite are here too! Erin: No! Not him! Emily: *Muffle yelling* Holden: This zombie lover tried to protect the infants. Shame she refused to tell me where you all were. This might not have happened if she just talked. Sammy: HEY! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!! Holden: Well.. What's this? A 6th Omega? You all are just FULL of these disgusting creatures, you might as well be them. Erin: I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU RICHMOND!!! Holden: Your threats do not scare a man, who's ready to die protecting that which he loves. Me and everyone else will die. But humanity will love once the Targhuls are gone forever. (As Holden gives his speech, Emily is seen trying to so hard to get her gag off. But by some chance she does) Emily: GUYS HURRY! WE'RE AT- (Holden grabs her and covers her mouth) Holden: I'll deal with you in a bit. Good bye Defenders. (Erin yells before she smashed the device, cutting the signal) Alex: Erin! Erin: He's dead! He's fucking dead! I'm gonna impale him! I'm gonna rip his spine out! I'm gonna freeze his lungs solid! I'm gonna- Jack: *Grabs Erin's shoulder* Erin get a hold of yourself! Erin: Did you not hear what he said?! He took Rose Emily and ALL the infants! And now he's gonna kill us all with a nuke! Alex: Yeah we heard, but you need to get a hold of yourself! Omega: You're losing it Erin! Erin: I have the right to lose it in this situation! Alex: Erin, please calm down! You're not- Erin: Not what Alex?! Not making the situation better?! Well maybe you should stop yelling at me about worrying and go- (Alex grabs Erin's face and begins using his powers on her mind) Jessica: Alex! What do you think you're doing?! Alex: Relax. I'm just trying to soothe her stress is all. (Erin is seen with yellow eyes as she begins to breathe slowly while she calms down) Alex: Almost there.... (Erin calms down completely as Alex pulls his hand away from her) Jack: Erin....? Are you okay? Alex: You feeling better? Erin:... A... Little. Nova: Man. You guys are a lot more busy then I thought. (Everyone looks at Nova) Nova:.... You all forgot I was here, didn't you? Sammy: Honestly? Yeah. Nova: Hm. Well, I can always tell when I'm not welcome and you kids do have a lot on your plate, so I think I'll just go ahead and- (Bakugo puts his arm out in front of Nova) Bakugo: Uhhh, I don't think so kid. Erin: I think you need to pay for keeping me from protecting Rose! Nova: N-NO NO WAIT!! Omega: Guys I want to beat him up but we got more important things to do. We gotta find Holden. Alex: We also gotta tell Kyle about Emily. Erin: *growls* Fine. Nova: Oh thank god. Erin: That doesn't mean you're leaving though. (Erin freezes Nova solid as payback) Alex:.... I was gonna see if he could help us... Erin: You wanted him to help us!? Alex: Why not? He'll do anything to get out of a beating. Miles: Too late now. Jack: Eh, we can do this with out him. Uraraka: We have to move fast though! We gotta find Kyle, and where Holden is! Izuku: What's the plan Alex? Alex: Well, I'll get in contact with Kyle. You guys need to find some leads for where Holden and his bomb is located. Miles: Got it. I'll use my Nano Suit and scan the city. Tom: Same here. Erin: What about me Alex? Alex:...... Erin: Alex? Alex: I.....think it's best you stay here Erin. Erin:.... You have 3 seconds to change what you said but I knock you flat on your ass. Alex: Erin- Erin: That bastard has Rose! I have to save her! Alex: But you don't understand! We can't have you killing Holden Erin! Erin: He needs to pay! We've discussed this! Alex: But you're too stressed! You might do something you don't want to! Erin: But I- Jack: Erin.... Erin: Jack please, not you. You know how important Rose is. I have to help her. Mina: Alex, are you sure Erin can't come? Alex:… Erin: Well fine! If that's the way it is. (Erin storms off to her room) Jack: Erin wait! (Erin slams the door as Jack sighs) Jack: Never mind.... Alex: Just.....come on guys. Let's get started on the search. Izuku: Y-Yeah....Right. (The group all leaves the mansion heading out to find out where Holden is. Over in Erin's room, the door opens. She looks to see everyone leaves. She then goes to Nova.) Erin: All right. Alex thought you could help. Then you're gonna help me now. (Meanwhile in an unknown location, P.A.T guards are seen patrolling the inside of a building. They are in front of cages with the infants) P.A.T Guard #1: Jeez, look at these things man. P.A.T Guard #2: Yeah I know. They're frickin' gross man! P.A.T Guard #1: Think your daughter would like one? P.A.T Guard #2: If these things break out, I hope they eat you first for that. (The two guards stand alert as it cuts to Emily laying down in her cell with Rose and Lenny) Rose: Emily...? Emily:...... Rose: Emily are you okay? Emily:.... Lenny: Emily.... (Emily says nothing, but instead gets up, goes over to Rose and Lenny and hugs them both) Emily: *Tearing up* I'm sorry... Rose: Hey hey...It's okay. Lenny: Don't.....sad..... Emily: I'm a horrible baby sitter... I couldn't protect you guys.... *Sobbing* I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts